Map:Siege of Hope
The Siege of Hope scenario is second part of the The Curse Campaign. Siege of Hope is a single-player map that can be played on standard, advanced, and expert difficulty levels. The Skylord Viridya has called for your help to free the city of Hope from a siege by creatures that seem to be affected by a strange new disease. Goals * Free the city of Hope ** Defend the western enclave until reinforcements arrive (8:00) ** Split your army and defend the two remaining camps until reinforcements arrive (13:00) ** Defeat the Twilight leader to end the siege Walkthrough Standard Siege of Hope requires a certain amount of defense, but offensive decks can struggle through, and will shine in the final battle. The key is setting up a small defense in the first of the western cities, quickly, and moving on; it is not immediately obvious that you must get to the corner city quickly, as it does not get overrun with enemies if you do not show up. but as in many scenarios, the game will suddenly and unexpectedly end if the conditions are not achieved. One sure way to avoid this is to use units with the Swift attribute to bypass ambushing enemies. Standard - The Three Defenses Set up the two additional Power Wells and summon units. Send them East against the two Twilight fighter units and one of Twilight Archers guarding an Orb and two Wells. Set up, and move north. The road west will have two branches; the northern one is clear of enemies. Pick up the chest in front of the fort and then proceed into the fort. Once inside, summon one to two towers (Cannon Towers work well), as well as the 4 Wells in the back. On standard, this is really all you need. After the first defense completes successfully, kill your towers to get void power, summon more Windweavers and Shamans, and then exit the city. Bear left up a hill and around a 150o turn to the left, heading north-west, passing by the fourth orb on the way to the second city (securing the cities comes first, and there are four Wells in the second city). As long as you have enough units, you should make it through with no problem. Secure the base. Send one Swift unit to the final southeastern city, one that can survive fire from a tower to the west of the path (Fire Stalker). Alternatively, send more than one unit, counting on one dying, or enough to finish off the tower, (one Fire Stalker can do the job, but might not have enough time). The final battle awaits in the northeast enemy camp, and the fourth orb passed on the way to the northwest corner city is an excellent staging area at which to prepare a good army for it. Once you reach the camps, as with the first camp, summon wells and towers. The northern one will usually be assaulted more heavily. Nature's linked fire network works here. As long as you make use of all your wells, you will have plenty of power to summon many towers and units. Swift alternative :Swift Cards As with many Objectives that require the player to move to a certain area, using a Swift unit to run past enemies in the path to it is much faster than hacking through them (and requires a little more skill, so no downside there, either). Monster Artificial Imtelligence is rarely, if ever, able to catch a skillful player of a unit that has the same running speed as NPC enemies. Head always a little to the left or right of the obstructing enemy. Since the NPC is running at your unit's current position, rather than anticipating where your unit is logically heading to, it will always fall behind. Nature's Amazon, Swiftclaw and Werebeasts, Fire's Nomads, Strikers and Scavenger, and Shadow's Dreadcharger,Nightguard, and Witchclaws, are all one-orb creatures sufficient to this task: bypassing the first camp altogether, and getting the second and third Orb and additional Wells from the two walled cities. Decks with Frost as the first orb will have to take the first camp to summon one of their three two-orb Swift units, or carefully use a Glyph of Frost to freeze enemies and then run past. As with the path to the first city, where the northern way is clear of enemies and the southern has many, the trip to the second city has a preferred approach. Keep to the right. The unit can cut close on the left hand turn, but get back to the right hand wall as soon as you are heading northwest. Being forced to move through enemy units, slows units to a crawl and allows enemies to melee them to a swift death. Standard - The Fourth Orb and the Fiend After successful defense of the two camps, once again kill your towers for void power. Move all of your army towards the fourth orb, back in the center of the map and start summoning many T4 units there. Once you are at your unit cap, send them down the hill towards the final boss and tell them to all attack it. Use any abilities and spells you have. The fight should be over quickly, as once the boss dies, you win. Be sure to send one unit to hit the gold chest behind the boss. Expert Replay Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and two Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: